csipresidentfandomcom-20200215-history
Julie Pierce
Julie Patricia Pierce '''(née '''Landrum; born February 24, 1983) is an American interior designer and philanthropist. Early Life Born in Saint Louis, Missouri, to Terry and Teresa Landrum, Julie was raised with her older sister Melissa. Her mother is white and her father is African-American. She graduated from Parkway Central High School in St. Louis, Missouri. Pierce graduated from the Fashion Institute of Technology with a two-year degree in fashion buying and merchandising before deciding to pursue interior design. She studied interior design at New York School of Interior Design and graduated with a BA in 2005. Pierce attended graduate school at Rhode Island School of Design, where she earned her MFA in Furniture Design in 2007. Career Pierce founded her interior design business in 2009. She has decorated private homes across the United States and Canada. Previous clients include athletes, entertainers, and politicians. In 2010, she was named one of three new design team members for ABC's Extreme Makeover: Home Edition. She has partnered with design companies to create licensed collections. She has designed furniture and wallcoverings for Brunschwig & Fils, textiles for Fabricut, fine china for Pickard China, furniture and upholstery for Century Furniture, carpet for Stark, home fragrances for Agraria, and framed decorative art for Soicher-Marin. Pierce was named an Elle Décor A-List Designer, a Traditional Home Top-20 Design Icon, and made the Traditional Home list of the World's Top 20 Interior Designers. In addition, she received Elle Décor's Vision Award in 2011, the Timeless Design Award from the Royal Oak Foundation in 2012, and the 2013 Circle of Excellence Award in Interior Design from the International Furnishings & Design Association (IFDA) Philanthropy In New England, Pierce funded various organizations and charities. Pierce founded a mentorship program called Children of Our Future Inc. Her program promoteed the upliftment of children, families and the community. Along with her husband, Pierce has produced and sponsored numerous events; from serving Thanksgiving meals to less fortunate New England residents to bringing holiday cheer to underprivileged children through the “Annual Christmas With Pierce & Children of Our Future” program. In addition, Pierce has family members serving in the military, displays an unwavering commitment to support American troops and veterans, by leading in organizing both the “Paul Pierce Presents Home Strong Celebrity Gala” and the “Welcome Home” Veteran’s Day Ceremony in Boston. In conjunction with the Safe Space Organization, the Boston Police Department and the Boston Celtics, Pierce co-sponsored the 4th Annual Domestic Violence Awareness Walk and Expo to raise awareness and eliminate domestic violence in her surrounding community. In 2013, Pierce established and hosted the 1st Annual “Today I Can” Mother’s Day Brunch . “Today I Can” treated local expectant and new mothers to a morning of pampering and gifted with baby supplies. She has also acted as chair for the Dress For Success Gala, providing professional clothing and career development to unemployed women in New England. Through her influential social media platforms, Pierce encourages #RandomActsofKindness as an ongoing effort to support organizations and communities throughout the year. Personal Life On July 17, 2010, she married NBA player Paul Pierce at Martha's Vineyard. The couple have three children: Prianna Lee (b. 2008), Adrian Tanya (b. 2011), Prince Paul (b. 2013) and Paul has a daughter, Janaiya, with his former wife actress Dana Davis. They currently reside in Los Angeles, California. In 2009, Pierce became a supporting actor on the tv reality show, The First Family. Filmography Television P